


nsfw prompts

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Amberphoenix, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Closet Make Outs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grinding, Lingerie, M/M, Make Outs, NSFW, Public Hand Jobs, Roleplay, Snake Jaguar, TechnoShipping, dom!cole, glaciershipping - Freeform, i guess, idk - Freeform, lavashipping - Freeform, lol, oneshots, plasmashipping, trans!skylor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: this is where im gonna shove tha nsfw kiss prompts i get on my tumblr :^Dmore tags to be added





	1. (plasma) closet make out

44 plasma  
lust

Jay let out a yelp as he was pulled by his scarf into a closet, eyes blind as he adjusted to the darkness.  
A familiar warm body pressed him against the door as his scarf was tugged down; lips lightly kissing down his neck before familiar sharp canines pressed against the already marked skin.  
“Kai…?” Jay groaned, earning a pleased humm in response. Of course it was Kai.

Out of all his boyfriends the fire elemental had the highest libido and lowest care for getting caught.  
Jay arched into Kai with a soft whine when a knee pressed between his legs and grinded upwards.  
The worst part was he knew Kai knew he was down for this.

He hated how quickly Kais wandering hands and warm mouth had him rutting against Kais thigh desperately.  
He was panting at this point, high pitched whines escaping from his throat that only made Kai growl possessively.  
Jay moaned again, curving into a louder whine; loud enough to absolutely be heard by anyone who happened to pass outside.

Kai in response cursing under his breath, pulling Jay into a heated kiss; Jays powers crackling static across Kais skin making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and pulling a strained groan from Kais throat.  
“We gon’ bang in th closet?” Jay mumbled against Kais lips, earning a hand slipping down the front of his pants and palming him.  
Kai only humming as he worked his fingers against Jay, pulling another pathetic moan from his boyfriend.

“f… _ah…..!_ I’ll take that as a yes…”


	2. (techno) I Know

Zanes’ icy lips trailed down Jay’s chest, sending chills through Jay’s body with each gentle peck.  
“Zane-…” Jay urged, hands curling into the sheets as his eyes fluttered shut. Zane just humming as he continued his gentle kisses.

Down Jays’ chest, over the soft bump of Blue’s stomach and continuing down to his boyfriend’s thighs.  
Hands ghosting across scarred skin - occasionally groping and scratching lightly at the sensitive skin.

“So pretty,” Zane cooed, nuzzling into the outside of Jay’s hip, said boy repressing an embarrassed whine.  
Chilled fingers trailing over the pearly waves of Jays’ skin and leaning to press a kiss to every stretch mark, every freckle and every beauty mark, rightfully named in Zane’s opinion.

“Zane,” Jay tried again, more urgently. Unable to stop the desperate edge to his voice.  
Zane only hushing him softly as he placed another pathway of kisses down the inside of Jay’s legs, making his way to the lightning elementals ankle before working his way back up.

Focusing extra attention this time on the boy’s stomach and thighs, something he knew Jay was self-conscious about, and nuzzling into the soft skin with a pleased hum while whispering praise.

Throwing his arm over his face to hide in the crook of his arm, Jay whined needily - his face burning from the compliments.  
Peeking out from under his arm, He was met with Zane’s intense gaze - an expression full of adoration and love that felt far too sweet for the burning arousal in his stomach.

Zane looked at him as if he was everything Zane had ever wanted- No. Had ever needed.

“I love you,” Zane cooed, pressing another cold kiss to Jay’s stomach.  
“I know,” Jay whispered, unable to stop the smile pulling at his lips.


	3. (glaciershipping) snake jaguar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theyre role-playing heehoo

“Down.” Zan- Snake Jaguar commanded, hands feeling impossibly heavy on his shoulders as they pressed down lightly, but Cole followed the instruction.

Slowly dropping to his knees, he knelt in front of the biker. Face now level to the tent pressing against the front of Jaguars pants.  
His own cock feeling restricted in his pants - but he ignored his own arousal for now.

Instead, he just looked up, locking eyes with his boyfri- the thug who loomed over him. The hand that threaded into his hair was gentle, until it wasn’t, a sharp tug pressing his face against the front of Jaguars pants.

A stinging in his scalp made him moan into the fabric, eagerly pressing warm, opened mouthed kisses to the material he could reach - wetting the fabric and sucking messily.

His hands bunched in the fabric of his pants as he worked, a thrill shooting through his spine when he heard Snake Jaguar moan softly.

“Good boy,” Came the low purr, Cole unable to stop himself from rubbing his thighs together in need at the praise.

“So talented, bet you want me to fuck your pretty little mouth ‘till your throats so raw you can’t even moan my name as I fuck you.” Snake mumbled darkly, rutting casually against Coles’ mouth.

The aroused whine that was pulled from Coles’ throat was all the encouragement he needed.


	4. (lava) under the table

Cole jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand cup him under the table, gentle rolls of the wrist as he was palmed under the table; Kai calmly continuing to eat his dinner as Cole shot him a look, grabbing at Kai’s wrist and harshly whispering.

“We’re having dinner,” and true to his word, they were in the middle of dinner. The whole squad sitting at the kotatsu; happy chatter between the family.

Kai only hummed, giving him an innocent look as he squeezed the now growing member in his hand.  
Cole grunted to hide his moan, hunching himself over his meal. The hand that was holding Kai’s now on the table in a tight fist.

“You alright, Cole?” Jay’s voice cut in, Cole humming in response and nodding.  
“Just feelin’ a bit off don’t worry,” he replied, managing to keep his moans trapped in his throat.

Kai’s hand practiced as he calmly pulled out his boyfriend’s cock, doing his best to keep his shoulder from moving with his now quick strokes, keeping a close watch on Cole through the corner of his vision.

Keeping note of the flush creeping up his boyfriend’s neck, the sweat beading on his forehead and the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed thickly.

And god, the feeling of his dick pulsing in Kai’s hand.  
“Think I might go lay down,” Cole added, managing to stealthily swat at Kais’ hand and put himself back in his pants, keeping his erection hidden from his friends and he fled to his room.

“I’ll go check on him,” Kai sang gleefully, pushing himself up and leaving a confused dinner table.


	5. (amberphoenix ) make me

“Skylor?” Nya asked, checking her phone and re-reading the text her girlfriend sent.  
‘Come to your bedroom.’

Opening the door slowly, the girl was surprised to find her girlfriend spread out on the bed.  
Eyelids heavy with lust as she lay on the comforter; frilly, see-through blue lingerie wrapped across her body like a bowtie. Presented like a present with her cock straining against the material of her panties.

Surprised, but not at all against the delectable display in front of her.

Silently closing their bedroom door and flicking the lock, Nya kept her now hungry gaze on Skylor. Eyes burning into Skylor who only grinned and wiggled her hips slightly.

“Dressed up all for me? Looking so pretty, just like a gift all for me. Maybe I should unwrap my gift; or would I rather take my time with you?”  
Skylor humming softly at the praise, rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

Nya moving to straddle the other, thighs trapping Skylor as her hands whispered across the pattern stitched into silk and lace.

“Don’t tease-” Skylor gasped as Nya rocked gently against her, grinding their hips together; Nya giving the girl a Cheshire grin.  
“Make me.”


	6. dom cole! lava

“Strip for me, now.” Cole rumbled, eyes dark as he leaned back in the leather chair; fingers tapping against the armrest calmly as he practically devoured Kai with his gaze.

Kai swallowed thickly, head feeling fuzzy as he slowly pulled off his shirt. Belt taking a few moments as he fumbled; ears burning as he felt Coles’ eyes drill into him.

Pants then dropping with a soft ‘thwump’ and metallic sound of his belt buckle - boxers pulled along with them and leaving Kai naked in front of his boyfriend.

Cole practically purred, patting his lap in a silent command which Kai followed without hesitation.

He felt embarrassed, sitting naked in Coles fully clothed lap. Embarrassment forgotten quickly as a warm hand wrapped around his semi; calm strokes making him shudder out a breath and curl his fingers into Coles shirt. Cursing how easily he got hard in Coles’ hands - pre beading quickly at the top.

“Feel good, baby?” Cole asked lowly, leaning forwards to gently bite at the fading bruises on Kai’s neck.  
“Mmm-hmm,” Kai’s hips bucking up slightly, not trusting himself to verbally reply as his own hands massaging the muscle in front of him, sliding under the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt to explore greedily.

His hands pausing as Cole’s grip on his dick tightened slightly - running his thumb over the flushed head while his other hand went lower to cup and squeeze his balls.

“Cole-” Red whined, hips stuttering as Cole made another nice chomp on his neck, drawing a few droplets of blood that he quickly licked up. Soothing the irritated skin with his tongue and making Kai squirm.

One hand keeping the steady strokes on Kais cock as the other hand threaded through chocolate hair and pulled sharply, ripping a loud, needy whine from Kai.

idk where to go from here im going to bed lol


End file.
